Baby Makes Four
| production = | writer = John Over | director = Lois Becker & Mark Stratton | photographer = | guests = *Jetta Handover (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Cosmo Handover (voiced by Debi Derryberry) | season_article = Clifford the Big Red Dog (Season 2) | episode_list = List of Clifford the Big Red Dog episodes | prev = Clifford Cleans His Room | next = Jetta's Tall Tale }} Summary Jetta gets a new baby brother and at first is extremely proud to be a big sister. But when she realizes this means she will now have to share the spotlight with the baby, she goes all out to get back her position as the center of attention. She eventually learns, however, that being a good big sister is far more rewarding than being the star of the show. Plot Vaz has a new camera and is excitedly taking a lot of pictures with it. As he's walking with Charley and Emily Elizabeth, they come to Jetta's house. He shows her his camera and Jetta informs him that he's not the only one who has something new. She has something new too - a new baby brother! His name is Cosmo and Jetta says that he looks just like she did when she was a baby. Jetta's Mom explains that when Cosmo is a little older, they're going to have a party to celebrate his arrival. Vaz tries to shoot a picture of Cosmo, but Jetta gets in the way and all he gets his a picture of Jetta's face blocking Cosmo. The day of the big party finally comes and Jetta is in her house greeting the guests. She wants to perform magic for them, but nobody seems to be interested. They're bringing presents and Jetta wonders if any of them are for her, but as she reads the tags, she sees that they're just for Cosmo. As more guests arrives, they keep giving her presents to hold. Jetta ends up holding a large stack of presents and asks again if anyone wants to see a magic trick. Everyone is too busy looking at Cosmo though to care about Jetta's magic trick. Outside, Clifford is asking Mac what it's like to have a new baby in the house. Mac tells him that it's great. The best thing about it is the free food. Everyone is so busy paying attention to the baby that they lose their appetite. Mac demonstrates. Jetta has been passing out burgers to the guests and also trying to get their attention with her dance moves. As one of the guests sets down a partially eaten burger to pay attention to Cosmo, Mac slinks over and grabs it. Jetta manages to get Mr. Bleakman interested in a burger, but then he too puts it down to see Cosmo. Mrs. Handover thinks that Cosmo likes Mr. Bleakman. Mac sneaks over again and grabs the hamburger. Mr. Bleakman, finally finishing up with Cosmo, says that he's hungry and wants to go back to eating his burger. He finds that it's gone, but Jetta's more than willing to give him another one. He thinks that it's really great and Jetta, upset that she didn't notice her dance moves says that she'll show him something that's really great. She heads into her house. Outside, Cosmo is finally settling down to sleep. Jetta's Mom is glad he's finally going to sleep and everyone gathers around to watch him. Then, Jetta comes out, having rigged up some sort of awful drum contraption that looks an awful lot like the one on the cover of this book here. She bangs on it like crazy. Everyone wonders what the awful noise is and she manages to wake Cosmo. Her Mom admonishes her for what she's done and Jetta heads unhappily back inside her house. Emily Elizabeth follows after her, saying to Charley and Vaz that she's going to help her. Inside, Emily Elizabeth talks with Jetta. Jetta grumbles on about how she just doesn't understand why Cosmo is getting all the attention. Cosmo doesn't do anything but lie around, while she's so interesting. Emily Elizabeth tells her that maybe it was just Cosmo's turn to get attention. After all, he's brand new and he is pretty cute. Jetta says that of course he is, he's her brother. Outside, Cosmo is still crying. Nobody can do anything to comfort him. Jetta comes out and takes hold of him. In her presence, he immediately calms down. Everyone thinks that Cosmo is pretty lucky to have Jetta. Jetta agrees, she's pretty lucky to have Cosmo too. Vaz flashes a picture of Jetta holding Cosmo, which becomes the closing storybook picture for the episode. Category:Season 2 Episodes